Disaster in New York again
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: Engineer was going to go on vacation but it turns into a disaster and so is New York city. Can James Heller and the Engineer stop the tragedy from this mystery enemy that was destroying New York city.
1. Chapter 1: Red Engineer vacation

Disaster in New York again

A Prototype, Team fortress 2, and Batman fanfiction

Me: Hey followers I going to take a break from Booker team and also I'll post another chapter of the "The final battle of the war" soon so. Here a new team I deiced to do so enjoy.

Chapter 1: Red Engineer vacation in disaster.

New York City 8:00AM, the red Engineer was taking a vacation from all the crazy guns firing and the battle cry. He was walking with his tool box; to his hotel was about 100 meter away. He made it to his hotel come walks in and fined his room on the top floor of the hotel. Enters his room and put his tool box on the desk of the room and walks to the amazing view of the city.

"This is the life" said the Engineer

New York City 9:00PM, James Heller was up top of the engineer hotel badly injured on his left chest, he fell on the view point right by engineer room. The engineer looks out side and sees Heller on the ground, went outside grab the med kit and banged him up puts him on the bed and says

"Don't worry I heal you quickly. Building a dispenser"

The dispenser was up and running, it was healing Heller up fast. 2 min later James gets up fast form his hand to his claws and almost wanted to kill the engineer he says

"Where am I?"

"At my Hotel room, and I'm friend so can you put those claws down please my name is the engineer and you"

"My name is James Heller and New York is in danger"

"What are you talking about? It was peaceful when I came here on the plane"

"Yes but not anymore it all started like this."

Atlantic Ocean 30 minutes later, James was up top of a building and sees a black watch military ship. James says

"Ah crap here they come and I'm ready to kill & destroy that ship."

James was ready to jump but an explosion came off and he flew over to the ship and sees nothing but guns on the floor and James said

"Who the hell did this?"

Looks around and sees a girl wearing a purple and black dress, brown hair, and blue turn into purple eye. James turns his arm into a blade and says

"Who are and how did you do this you're not a prototype like me."

The girl said nothing but charge to him really fast, with her two fingers and strikes him on his left chest and exploded, and there was a hole in his left chest, she said

"I'm your enemy and nobody can kill me so I'll start destroying the statue of liberty and the empire state building today at 10:00"

Walks to a door that pops up and waves good bye and the door disappear. James was in trouble and the ship was falling apart and he has to get out of there, James quickly jumps out the crash boat, he made it to land and climbs up to the hotel where the engineer was staying, and landed on the view point of the city.

Engineer hotel room present time.

"And that's how I got here"

"Ok so is that girl going to attack the city?"

"Yeah she can start any moment now"

An explosion happen on the empire state building and it was tumbling to where the hotel is a mystery door pop up and two hands grab the Engineer and James collars, Engineer grab his tool box and wrench, and the door disappear. The both of them fell on a floor of stone and there was a man in armor, James knows him, got up grabs, slam him on the wall, and he said

"Rooks what are you doing here and what is this place?"

Rooks said "Hey can't you say thank you cause I save you both from that crash."

James lets go of him and says

"Ok thank you and tell me what is going on here?"

Me: Ok that will be the end of this chapter I hope you will enjoy this one I'll get the next chapter going tomorrow, please Review and follow if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: The flashback

Chapter 2: The flashback

1 day earlier

Secret Blackwatch base somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Rooks was on his computer spying on James Heller in New York City. His men was planning to attack New York City with the virus that Gentek made again and decided to use the bomb to make it spread it more throughout the land of New York. Rooks was ready to go to the battle ship where the virus is in, but Rooks was having a bad feeling put more of the virus in the bomb, just want peace in the world but it was too late to call it off.

23:30 hours later, Rooks was sitting down minding his own business for the whole time he look at an open door he sees a women in a purple and black dress, brown hair, and blue eyes turn into purple eye.

He gets up and leaves his room he looks around and he heard low screaming around the ship, he was scared a little, he pulls out a SMG and a grenade in case any surprise attack will come to him. He sees a hallway nothing but battle rifles and pistols on the ground, he heard a blackwatch solider screaming really loudly Rooks run towards the scream, it faded away Rooks was being really scared now, he does not know what to do, he sees a shadow of a women, he was ready to fire to see what was behind the corner. He turns around and fire away but nothing was there reloaded his gun, and runs to a room that has the virus was inside. He saw virus barrels with a hole but no smoke just nothing; he heard a virus barrel opening on the left side of the wall, it was the women again just sucking up the virus smoke and she grew a little taller than usual she said

"Ah that's the last of it, now it's time to destroy New York."

Rooks was having an idea he was using the open virus barrel and puts it against the wall, and behind the wall is a room full of explodes as Rooks ready his grenade. The mysterious women comes out of the room, she sees the virus barrel but she does not know it's a trick barrel, she walks towards it and she said in her mind,

"Oh I did not know that there was a secret one."

As she's starts sucking the it, now Rooks has the chance to roll it he unpins it, rolls it and now the women says

"That's strange this is the one I suck unless…"

She turns the barrel around and there was a sheet of paper taped to the barrel it says

"Have a nice day"

2 minutes earlier Rooks saw a door pops out of nowhere, he thinks that he can use that door to go to be safe from the explodes.

Now, the grenade hit the wall and Rooks quickly runs to the door and closes it and it disappears, the grenade exploded so did the other ones too.

Present time

James now understands what was going on now.

Me: Well that will end the chapter right now sorry for the delay of the chapter posting. So please Review and Follow if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3: The girl, bat, and the joke

Chapter 3: The girl, bat, and the joke

New York City 11:00PM. Up to a random roof, the joker was looking at the crash empire state building on the ground. He said,

"Who did it, without my joining, I could've help clean the floor as well."

Then out of nowhere a dark figure came and punch joker face and the joker tumble down on the ground and joker said

"Batman, my word, why come so soon, I was going to change clothes but since your hear, let's talk about this are you going to blame this on me.

"Correct" said Batman with a strict voice

"Well the truth is bats…It wasn't me"

"Stop lying, you always lie like this when you have your fun"

"True but who in the world can do this, not me"

"That's enough you're going back to Arkham prison"

Walks up to Joker to make him out cold but, a large flash came out of nowhere; in front of them is a woman in a purple and black dress, brown hair, and blue eyes turn into purple eye. Batman says

"Who are you, and stay out of this?"

"I just came to pick up the Joker that's all."

"He's not going anywhere with you, he's coming with me to prison."

"Not anymore he's not"

Fire's a dark purple energy ball at him, hits batman off the building roof, crash through a window of an abandon apartment roll to a whole, fell over 5 floors, fell on a table and crash through another floor and hit the main floor of the building. The mystery girl said

"All right Joker come with me"

"Where are going oh don't tell me it's Paris."

"No it's the dimension of a million lighthouse full of doors with it."

"Oh that's must be a five star restraint place."

"Oh it will be." With an evil grin

Batman got up and he was ok without breaking any bones fires his grapping hook, up back the roof were the girl, and the joker is, reals himself back up the roof but they were gone.

The dimension doors 11:30pm, James Heller, Rooks, and the engineer was looking to find anybody that is good around New York City, James said

"This is taking too long who do we have find?"

"Umm"

"Look over there" said the Engineer

They found batman and Rooks says

"Hey that's batman we should get him."

"Good idea put the door there." Said James

Rooks put the door there.

Back in New York City, Batman sees a door, Batman walks up to it and it opens. He pulls his baterang out to be ready, and he sees a man with a black leather jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black running shoes. Batman ask him

"Who are you?"

"My name James Heller and I'm a friend."

"I heard about you, you kill a man name Alex mercer, and ended the Virus."

"I know and I don't want to hurt you, I just need you to help me what's going on."

"I will but are you alone?"

"No I have two more guys that's it."

"And why you choose me"

"Because my friend says that you really good and Badass."

"I can deal with that."

"Shall we go Batman?"

"Indeed"

Walks in and sees millions of lighthouses with doors on the bottom.

"So which way do we go, sorry my name is the Engineer and this is Rooks?"

"Hi."

"Oh and James while you and Rooks were searching I had to go find the TF2 door and while I found it. I brought my good friend and he says that he can join to, so James, Rook, Batman meet Red sniper"

"Good day." Said Sniper

"All right then let's all go then." Said Rooks

"Hey James" said Batman

"What?"

"Have you run into a women that was we-"cuts Batman off

"Wearing a purple and black dress, brown hair, and blue eyes turn into purple eye. Yeah sounds like you ran into her to."

"Yes, she toke the Joker to the door that you guys opens up when you found me."

"I wonder who she is."

"Want to know" said a mysteries person with other people behind him

"Who are you?"

"Umm James, Batman, Engineer, Rooks. There more of them behind us" said the Sniper

"Crap they found us" said another mysteries person

"Hey who are you and how did you get here" said the main mysteries person.

THE END

Me: Well looks like this story is over, oh someone said that who the girl is so what I'm going to say is that you'll see in the next story so yeah. So please review, add this to your favorite, and also follow me that will be helpful.


End file.
